My chains are Broken, a dark side story
by ApolloIV
Summary: The most populare Fable story up, find out why everyone loves this. R
1. Prologue

Sir-dik-dik is now writing a Fable Fanfic !

Oh wait, you don't care.

Oh well.

Yes I am the second person to post a Fable story. In order to do so, I cut the first chapter to a prologue, sorry This is the evil version and my friend Tayter will right the good side. I assume everyone has beaten Fable at least once but I will right a quick prologue. So here it is, the first chapter to My chains are broken, a dark side story. 

**Prologue, **

The world of Aviloin use to be untouched by the blade until a band of thieves killed a boy by the name of David Alister's village. He then was raised by the hero's guild until the day of graduation he raced his rival Whisper to a race for a few gold coins, during this race she vanishes and returns whenever David needed her the least. He was infuriated by her disappearance and went to look for her and who killed his family. After being angered in a bar he gets into a fight and kills a man with his superior training, he enjoyed this feeling of power he got from it and fed his inner hunger for death until people would run away from him. After finding his sister alive he sees the weakness in normal human beings and kills all he found inferior to him. After he finds that his mother is still alive he goes on a hunt for the people that had done wrong to any of his family and became the most feared person to live. After he gets married to a women by the name of Alice he calms down slightly. But, this does not last long for he gets tired of the smell of alcohol and the marks of other men on her neck. He one night slips poison into her rum and drags the body to the cemetery digging her a shallow grave making sure that the animals had a nice meal to eat. He then puts back on his armor and begins his quest for vengeance on all the unworthy. Word spreads that he is the murderer of Alice, the Queens daughter. Royal guards were sent to kill him put all he did was level them with the power of magic he inherited from his sister. When he finally gets a lead to whom killed his mother he is faced with the hardest decision of his life, spare Whisper's life or kill her for a lead and a hefty prize. He thinks about it for two seconds and kills her by impaling her with his sword slowly watching her die. No feelings were lost towards him because Whisper was unpopular; this actually increased his morale by killing her with no remorse. He went to the woods for a year and came back the best Warrior ever. He had no need for conventional weapons because his fist and magical ability were enough to wipe out a whole town. He was now ready to confront Jack of blades with only a bow and his magic. It was an easy fight for David as he beat in Jack's face to pudding. Now all that was left was his choice, kill his sister and rule the world, or cast the dark blade into the void. He then rebuilt the Hero's Guild only to make it a training ground for his army that would soon dictate the world. He found a magical well deep in the forest that would grant him eternal life. His army then ran circles around the village of Oakvale and crushed any resistance. Young men were then made into soldiers for these brutal armies or else. The other were target practice for new recruits and the whole state of Aviloin were being taken over one battle at a time. Soon, no one stood a chance against this man. The land was dark, no festivals, no fun was to be had unless it involved killing a person. Crimes went unpunished unless it was against the Raiders, the dark army. Meanwhile an underground resistance built up and the plane to kill Alister was ready. First, they would destroy the Holy well and attack Alister showed his face. Everything went accordingly until the whole army was waiting outside for them. Someone double-crossed them and told David. David stood there laughing as one by one he wiped out the resistance with arrows. Finally an archer killed him with a shot to the head. The men looked in terror, as their leader was no more. They all retreated in fear of defeat and were soon over thrown. The resistance rebuilt the government and rebuilt the Hero's Guild. Remaining Raiders also constructed an academy called Redemption. Not missing a chance for vengeance, each year the two clans would have a tournament of their graduating students fight. The winner would dictate the events of the schools. This year's tournament would be different; a new hero was born into the Redemption and was a star student in magic and archery. The young boy's name is Raven and he now most pick a new path, to follow the road of David Alister or start a new path of his own.

That is the end of the prologue. Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews. G reviews ONLY!


	2. A long time coming

Sir-dik-dik is back with his most popular story so far.

Even though Yellow VS Green has more reviews as a whole, this is my most successful first chapter and I'm happy to be writing this so here it is! I have the guidebook so all the locations will be spelled correct.

The first chapter I did in about ten minutes so I really lacked the detail I normally have. This, I hope, this will rival Copper Russell's Did I spell that right? story. This is entirely based after Fable not during it and all the characters are original but not mine cause I didn't copyright them. So all the other Fable Fics look out, because I'm out for blood, and Drugs. Disclaimer, I don't own the world of Fable, my idol Peter Molynux does. Note, I listened to My Chemical Romance so this might be a little cheery, sorry because this is a dark side story so whatever.

Chapter2, A long time coming.

"Get up Raven, the tournament is going to start in an hour." The Head master said plainly without a single ounce of emotion. Emotion is the enemy to the people at the academy, except this boy, he would let the world know how he felt; happy or not. Raven got out of bed and dressed himself in an apprentice's uniform and opened the weapons chest. "Ah, what weapon do you wish to chose to use?" The headmaster asked his star pupil. Raven was the star student at the academy for his graduation and his sights were set on fighting the annual Battle of the Bloods. Each year the schools took their graduating students and had them fight for the right to dictate what the schools do next year and for the past five years The Hero's Guild have held the victory tightly in heir hands and this was the year it would change.

"I have no need for conventional weapons." He withdrew a dagger and a bow even though he hates normal weapons.

"If you want to be killed that's up to you but you need to get to the grounds before ten and it's nine fifteen." The headmaster left his room with a special potion that had the words good luck marked on its label in his hands. The rules stated that no potions were allowed because it was not a fight to the death although there has been a few fights that had two boys go all the way. Raven stood at five foot nine inches and had the pudding basin haircut Refer to the game, I got the guide book. and all purple hair. His eyes were dark black and he weighed one hundred fifty pounds. The most notable part of his appearance was the schools motto tattooed into his forearms,

_Peace is a lie, only the strong survive. _

_Through passion I gain strength, _

_Through strength I gain power, _

_Through power I gain victory, _

_Through victory I gain control, _

_Through control my chains are broken. _

He enjoyed learning the art of killing and the history of David Alister. He was born into the academy so he had no real family and David was like a father image to him and this tournament was the only way to prove that he was the only person to be worthy enough to be his son. As he suited up his girlfriend Jillian came in and gave him a genteel kiss that translated, come back alive. He turned around and gazed into her loving face and pushed her away. She stumbled backwards into his dresser and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I love you Raven." She wept.

"If you really loved me you would come with me to the tournament and watch me slaughter these poor fools." Raven smiled.

"So romantic." She told him sarcastically. "Why don't you stay home with me and we could have our own party." She whispered, her blond hair fell in her face as more tears were coming down her face. She knew that he had sights to fight to the death with the star pupil of The Hero's Guild, Taylor Larson.

"I'll pass." his arrogant voice echoed through the hall as he left the building to the central hall of the building. The main hall was dimly light with a little fireplace as the students sat in their black hooded robes talking about the tournament. It was held outside Knolhole Glade at the old Arena where David Alister was once fought and won. He looked over to see a tall man cloaked in jet-black robes guarding the transporter. Raven walked over there and showed him his tattoo and he was let in. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something odd. A man dressed in dark spiky armor with an evil smile on his face; weird thing was people were walking through him.

When he arrived at the tournament grounds a group of people he knew were there. James, a tall boy that lost in the first round of last years tournament taught him he basics of "proper" fighting techniques for this years fight. He also brought his girlfriend, Angle, a girl of more beauty then she had brains. She barely passed the exams and now was a recruit to the government's agency. A lot of people were buying tickets to get into the Arena to watch the two schools beat the snot out of each other. Raven talked to James for five minutes and walked into the "Fighters Only" room where he was given a number to hold on to. A lot of friends were trying fight in the tournament and all he saw were members of his school. There were over a hundred people there just from his school and that would mean there were that many people in the Hero's guild's room. The Headmaster was there about to make a speech to everyone,

"We all gather today to show that we are the best school in Albion, and to show why we should be feared. If we don't win this year it will mean another year under the oppressive hands of the Hero's Guild and any other outsiders they wish to taint the ground of this wonderful land. We shall show no mercy to the weak and shall kill the unworthy because only the strong survive. Now we shall attack and dominate."

He gave his speech as if we were fighting a war not a friendly match of fighting; but then again, he didn't care if it was a clean fight anyway. He took out his father's dagger and put it in a holster. He looked up at a large board that was blank and would magically show the fighters when they were announced. The first numbers were Seventy-two and Eighty-three. Neither were his numbers so he had to wait and watch. The number system was simple, The Academy was odd numbers and the Hero's Guild was the even numbers. The fight was interesting but they clearly were not trained to fight because neither wielded their weapon with a purpose. Small blows were landed until the person from the Hero's guild came out with only a small cut on his face. After ten boring fights his number was finally called. "Will numbers eighty-five and number two please report to the center of the arena." The announcer called out to them. His name magically appeared on the bored with a girl named Katherine E. James. "A girl?" He thought to himself, "I thought that this was an all boys tournament?" He walked out into the Arena the sounds of cheers outweighed the boos he got. He slowly walked into the arena and faced each other and was forced to tell each other their weapons so there wouldn't be any surprises.

"Are you ready to lose, punk?" The girl smiled

"I don't know, but I think you are." Raven smiled as he drew his dagger and dashed towards her. She looked at him and vanished. "Oh, this trick!" Raven laughed aloud as he put his foot out and tripped her. He then picked her up and threw her half way across the arena. He then casted a lighting spell that weakened her and made her shiver while she was down. She got up with a great amount effort, she had many cuts on her face and she was bleeding immensely from her forehead.

"Damn, your better then I thought." She complimented him.

"Your worse then I thought possible." Raven wiped the sweat from his brow. She vanished once again and once again he got her by using Force Push. She fell over twisting her arm from the landing. She shook her head as she vanished again this time she got him. Raven shot an arrow at her next suspected place but she wasn't there. All of a sudden she reappeared and landed a swift kick to his jaw. He flew ten feet backwards on his back when he landed he stayed down and the count began. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9… and then he vanished. When he came back into sight he stabbed Katharine in the stomach with his dagger. Blood poured from her stomach as it was declared an automatic knockout. He was victorious and one step closer to fighting Taylor at last. He walked into the lounge with a loud cheer and applause; even the headmaster was clapping and motioned him to come nearer. "You fought with a purpose and the others need to learn this purpose." The headmaster gloated over him. "I wish for you to visit the healer and fix your injuries before your next match," He pointed to a room, "the next one won't be so easy."

**End of chapter2**

So that was the end of chapter 2. Did you like it and here is a thank you to the people that reviewed last chapter.

Crazzzzzzy, thanks, why all the zzzzzz?

"Sometimes I even quote myself" Masterbeef. One word not two.

Redeyesdemon, Thank you, I'm getting redundant.

"I'm okay, trust me." My Chemical Romance.

Sandtrout, The first original Fable story, I hate you for that. just kidding.

No soup for U! Soup Nazi from Sienfeld

Copper Russell, Dude I am the third ever Fable story Remember that. You're the only person that I can say that to.

Thanks to everyone else, cause I totally forgot your name.


	3. A purpose

Sir-dik-dik must top Fable; Prophecy but that is nearly impossible because, well that story freackin' rocks.

Yes, I can't stop writing this story for some odd reason like some addiction. So here is my action-based story, My chains are broken a dark side story. Chapter3 A Purpose. Disclaimer, You know it, I know it, and I don't own anything.

Raven walked down the hallway until he reached the healer and let him heal his broken bones. He had two fractured ribs, a nearly broken jaw and a chipped shoulder blade. "So you won your first match, good job, but the people in the next couple rounds will beat you down so I'll keep this station open for you." The old man casted a spell over his body. "Thanks for the enthusiasm, I'll make sure they have an open casket so when you fall over dead you won't turn into dust." Raven snapped at the old man. He walked to the lodge and sat down and drank some beer with his fiends.

"Did you kill him?" James asked.

"What you didn't watch me?" Raven looked offended.

"I got really sick and started puking up lunch, sorry I missed it."

"Sure." Revan looked at him with another eye looking at the waiter, she was running around but in her place that same ghost sat there drinking away. "Can you see that?" Raven asked.

"Yhea, it's an empty space dumbass." James chuckled.

"No, the guy in the corner drinking, the old guy." Raven pointed

"Dude, how many beers have you drunk?" James asked laughing at the thought of an old man drinking at this place. Just then a chair went flying and two guys were brawling. They threw a few fists until a large man with short white hair pulled them apart. He was from the hero's Guild and was legend to be the strongest man alive, his arms were the size of watermelons and he had muscle on muscle. He threw them down and walked away.

"Who the Hell was that?" Asked Raven.

"Number twenty-two Lyle K Lewis the best fighter the Hero's Guild has to offer." James' girlfriend read out of the book, "he's about to fight in his first match, I think we should go watch him." Angle murmured. They all got up and walked over to the doors to go to the bleachers to watch the fight.

Both men walked over to the center and showed each other their weapons for the rules state that both men and women must show their weapons to their opponents so they know what they are fighting against. The man that was facing Lyle had a kitana and a bow. He tried to hit Lyle with his kitana but Lyle countered with his numchukes I don't know how to spell them by knocking the blade into the ground, grabbing him and throwing him twenty feet in the air. The man came down and did not get back. He was called an instant KO.

The group looked at each other in disbelief and then Raven went to his room for heavy meditation because he saw the board and saw his name next to Lyle's, he was doomed. There had to be some weakness and he would have to find it in exactly eight hours or he would be crushed. He say there thinking of a decent way to use weapons and magic to weaken him put all he saw was his body being thrashed by his huge arms. After eight hours of thinking he awoke from his comma like meditation from the call of his name. He looked at the board and saw who the winner would fight, Taylor. He lifted his body and picked up his dagger that's all he needed. The arena doors open and a blast of cool air filled the room with the smell of life, which the room lacked. The sound of the arena was frightening, the sounds of the crowd were so loud that the announcer had to crank up the volume of the loudspeaker all the way up and he still sounded like a little whisper in the wind, but none of that mattered. Both warriors looked each other in the face and drew their weapons. Raven had a dagger but in an unfortunate turn, Lyle had a large mallet. This ruined Raven's plain to mask out his weakness by making him constantly block his quick attacks. He could still use his old plan but with a variation. Lyle came over to him and put out his hand but Raven just looked him in the face, emotionless. The man laughed and charged him, but Raven vanished.

"Don't think that you can trick me." Lyle put out a hand but no one was there. Raven reappeared and kicked him in the chest, nothing. Lyle grabbed his foot and flung him backwards. Raven skidded backwards and pulled himself up, still no emotion. Again he vanished but Lyle knew what to do against this maneuver, he pulled his hammer and struck the ground making the arena shake. The ground Raven was running on shattered making him trip. Lyle landed a mallet blow to the stomach sending him flying. Raven coughed up a few ounces of blood and slowly got up. Lyle again went over there and put out his hand but Raven just cut Lyle with his dagger.

"Boy, when can we start this fight?" Lyle asked cleaning the wound with his hand. This time he grabbed Raven's throat he threw him across the arena. Raven landed hard fracturing all of his ribs; Raven couldn't take much more. He still had some last resort moves he was ready to use if the going got rough. Raven sat down and started to conjure a spell. He sat up and put out his hands and spoke a few words.

"Now the match starts, Turncoat!" He pointed his arm at Lyle's and a purple glow rapped itself around Lyle rendering his left arm useless. He knew darn well that taking over his whole body would be to tiring so he would slowly cripple him. Lyle looked shocked as he tried to move his arm but nothing happened, he started to panic. Raven vanished again to put salt in the wound. When he came back he grabbed the mallet and broke it in half rendering it useless.

"So you want to be the first person to have my new technique?" Lyle looked overly happy about this, "I call it the Big Arm Buster."

"I hope it's better than its name." Raven gave off a little bit of sarcasm. Lyle grunted as the veins enlarged on his head and his right arm became larger than Raven's whole body. Lyle threw a punch and landed it on his stomach and it made him fly ten feet in the air. Lyle laughed as Raven was down for the count; he went over there and put his foot on his stomach and pressed down. 1…2…3…4…5 by five his father's dagger glowed a bright color that Lyle ignored and closed his eyes listening to the count mouthing it with the announcer. Raven pulled his arm to the dagger and something strange happened. A warm wind rushed threw the arena and Raven stabbed Lyle in the leg. Blood squirted out of his leg and Raven got up on eight. His eyes were red and his face showed no signs of life. He placed his hands in front of him and fire gathered in his hands and he started to chant. "Albion's will be obeyed, obliterate all that oppose the queen, come forth Onaga!" A demon like voice poured threw Raven's mouth and a large dragon made from fire filled the air as it swallowed Lyle. His scream echoed through the arena as everyone sat in awe as Lyle body sunk back into proportion. Lyle got back up from the attack weakened but no where near done. He charged the new Raven and tried to land an upper cut but all Raven did was run up his arm and land a swift kick to his jaw. His lip began to bleed and he grabbed Raven by the shoulder and started to crush him.

"Do you want to know why you will die?" The demon voice asked Lyle.

"You don't look like your in a place to talk," His large face cracked a smile.

"Emotion is death, control is the only way to win." Raven grabbed Lyle's arm and shattered the bones in his forearm. He stumbled backward almost collapsing from the pain. Raven picked then put out his hands and froze Lyle's feet. "Having no control means that any opponent can attack your mind so I will spare you a life of suffering." Raven's hand became coated with a poison and he impaled his hand through Lyle's chest killing him. Raven passed out for two minutes then got back up to be his normal self. "What the hell happened here?" Raven looked confused at the mess that he made and he was declared the winner. He walked into the corridor examining the blood on his arm, was that the real him or did someone take him over. He looked at his arm until he reached the end of the corridor where everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the fighter and they all applauded. The Headmaster came in and told Raven to follow him. "You have found an extremely valuable weapon from your father." The Headmaster pointed at the bloody dagger.

"You told me that my father was a farmer," Raven looked upset.

"Well he was, until we took him." The Headmaster held out a picture of his father fighting a match in the Arena.

"So he really was a warrior." Raven looked at the photograph.

"Yes and the blade he left you is his soul reincarnated to help you in life and death situations." The Headmaster spoke plainly.

"Christ! You think that would be important information I probably would have liked to know!" Raven was now yelling at the master's incompetence. As he did a shadowy figure jumped out and cut the throat of a spectator. He had short black hair with an assassin outfit that covered his whole body except one eye, which looked like it was fake. The cat claws on his hands were stained with blood and he slowly walked over to the headmaster and impaled him in the stomach with the two claws and slowly ripped them out.

"I've come for the boy," His muffled voice echoed through the large hall as he pointed his cat claws at Raven.

**End of Chapter3, A purpose. **

Now for the quote list.

Masterbeef, yes, this is better then Second gear in third Rotation.

Never again, never again, they gave us two shots to the back of the head. My chemical Romance.

Cooper Russell, your story still rocks and you rock too.

"Sometimes I quote myself." Masterbeef

Schul boy, Thanks, your very much appreciated.

"I don't now you so don't freak on me." God smack.

Jacob. Same thing for you.

I have no words for the useless crap I normally say down here.

Sandtrout, Be thankful you made the quote list again, I'm tired.

"Look who's on trial." Interpool

Redeyesdemon, Yes, I know you're the second person to ever write a Fable Fanfic, I'm the third. Take that Hahahaha +

That's it for this twenty four hours and until I fell like writing some more, put in God mode and keep kicking butt, oh wait wrong quote.


	4. Stranger

Sir-dik-dik will rock you, somewhat.

Cooper Russell is my new favorite artist.

You should check out his story, Fable Prophecy but you probably already have.

Yes I'm back with the next chapter of MCABADSS story which could be MCBADASS, sounds like a cheeseburger from McDonalds, if the a and the D were switched around but that's beside the point. I started up a c2 called know your roots and all the original four stories have been included so all new comers will see the standards in action and character writing. Look out for my comedy, how not to get a date, that will be up shortly and is about what not to do on getting a date staring David Alister, my Fable character. I also asked Peter Moulynx to read these stories and give us an idea of what we are doing right and wrong so look out for a review from Peter M. that is signed. Disclaimer, I don't own Fable so don't sue me.

Chapter4, Stranger.

Two young men walked into a bar and asked for a drink. The two boys had short hair and were slightly muscular. One boy carried a pointed short blade that was richly carved, made for royalty. His hair was red and he wore armor that was covered in jewels and silver. The other was a boy that had short blue hair and was slightly taller and not as well dressed as the other boy but his blade was only a long broadsword.

"That will be one hundred gold." The man at the bar handed them the two beers.

"That's quite a hefty price for beer." The boy in royal armor sounded alarmed.

"Ever sense the new Lady Grey took over, prices have skyrocketed." The bar owner wiped the table and caught a glimpse of their weapons. "Sir, I don't believe you should have that thing here." The bar owner reinforced the Bowerstone's no weapon policy.

"I'll carry my weapon if I feel like it." The boy in red pulled out his blade and placed the tip of it on the table. The wooden table caught fire and people tried to escape but the door seemed to have a barrier around it. The two boys were the only people that opened the door and left. The screams of innocent people that were trapped inside was music to the two boys ears.

"Ren, you really need to learn to control your temper." Ren's older brother told him.

"I'm aware, but I don't feel like it." They both laughed as they tried to outdo each other. "Top this little brother!" Ren's older brother Alex pointed his blade at a house and a twister threw it across the town of Bowerstone South. "That was cool Alex, but this is cooler." Ren pointed his blade at a cop and set him on fire, the cop slowly roasted and fell over dead. "Good one, but beat this," Alex swept his blade against the ground and after a few seconds what looked like a flash of lighting took a chunk of anything it made contact with. It killed an officer and two chickens and the local law enforcement tried to stop them without another option.

"Brother, I do believe that these fools wish to hurt us." Ren pointed out.

"I think we should cut them down to size." Alex took out his broadsword and smiled at his brother as they went on.

"I'll take the three on the left,"

"I guess I got the right then."

"That's right."

"Shall we start?"

"We shall."

Ren took out his royal blade and put two fingers out in front of him. Fire gathered as he charged up his attack. He chanted a few words that translate to, "May your soul burn in the Hellfire." A stream of fire wiped across the cops and their corpses burned in the inferno. To his back his brother, Alex, took on eight archer guards with ease. They all shot their bows at him on the same mark so Alex redirected these bows piercing their hearts.

"Let's get what we came for here now." Alex walked toward the entrance to Bowerstone north.

"What was that again, Alex." Ren asked walking with him.

"A proper place for Dakar." Alex replied to his little brother. They both entered the northern pert of the town and another attack force waited for them.

"May I?" Alex took out his blade.

"All yours," Ren bowed. Alex took out his blade and made one strong slash in the wind, not hitting anything. One second later a slight breeze swept threw the area, slowly getting stronger. After three seconds quick white flashes would appear, finally when they would connect severing limbs once it made contact. They walked into the mayor's room dropping their capes at the door.

"What is it that you dirty fiends want?" Amber Grey the new mayor of Bowerstone asked in an angry panic.

"Hear that, Ren, we're dirty fiends." Alex said in a sarcastic voice.

"I guess that she doesn't value her life." Ren smirked as he pulled out his blood stained blade.

"No, what is that you want: money, gold, diamonds, I've got it just don't kill me please!" the mayor begged on her knees.

"The axe you have is a proper place for Dakar." Alex asked in a serious voice. She brought it to him and he examined it; after a few seconds he pulled a blue essence out of his blade and put it in the axe. It was an old time axe called Despair, its short handle made it a home for the blue essence. He was about to kill the mayor when his brother stopped him.

"I've got a much better idea, Alex." Ren went over to the mayor put his palm on her head and squeezed. They both left the palace in peace walking on the corpses of the dead men they killed.

"Come forth Dakar!" Alex summoned and a bird came and allowed them to mount its back and they flew off into the sunset. As they flew over the ground an odd warm breeze swept over them and they looked at each other.

"He couldn't of, could he?"

"No."

"Then why can I feel the power emitting from the dagger?"

"Maybe we should check it out?"

"No, we will send someone else, don't want him to find out to soon."

"Right." They laughed as they flew back to Headman's Hill and landed.

"I've come for the boy." He pointed his cat claws. Raven took one step back and tried to reason with him. "Look, I don't want to fight right now so could you come tomorrow and I promise I will kick your ass."

"Very funny, but I wasn't trained to joke around, so come quietly or I will kill you and take your father's dagger." The assassin put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you would rather come alive then dead. There's nothing here to fight about especially because with the Headmaster dead, the tournament is canceled." He pulled out his claws expecting to fight.

"Okay, I will follow you to here ever that you want me to go; you guys seem to be strong enough seeming as your entrance was stealthy." Raven could see the look of hatred in the assassin's face even under the mask. The ran all the way to Gibbet woods and came to a Demon Door in the ground that was asked what was for dinner and the answer was "Mole's ass." The door opened and in went he two people as they walked the corridors Raven would stop to marvel the artwork here. It was pictures of brutal slaughtering by his father and other people like David Alister and none other than Jack of blades. When they reached the central hall they were greeted by the leader of the underground palace they were at.

"We are what's left of the Raiders." The old man stretched his old wrinkled hands to greet Raven but Raven just looked at him. "I see." He said as he sat down in his royal chair covered by a purple velvet material. "See we've found David Alister's tomb and seven elements stop the door from opening," He pointed at seven elements on a wall, "This is where you come in." He motioned to his dagger.

"Let me guess, this will some how make it open," Raven looked at the old man with a grim look on his face.

"You catch on quick like your father." The leader of the Raiders smiled as he took the dagger from Raven. "This dagger is the only way to break the seal but it can only be opened when all seven elements have been implemented into the dagger." He looked closer at it taking in ever detail of it.

"Why would I even want to help you guys, what's in it for me?" Raven asked.

"Of course we figured that you wouldn't do this for free so we will give you your reward when the time is right." The leader of the group persuaded Raven.

"If I refuse?" Raven asked.

"Then you will be killed on the spot," The leader said plainly.

"Fair enough." Raven looked around and sighed, again he was under the control of someone else.

The end of Chapter4 Stranger.

Now it's time for the quote list the sounds of eighty people clapping with one arm.

Scull Boy, You most likely like my story the most so you now have your own quote.

"Buckle your seatbelts cause this is going to suck." Xplay.

Sandtrout, The first story and now you are losing the popularity war which by my calculations, I'm winning!

"Hot damn." David Chapele.

Masterbeef, need I say more? Oh, I do.

"Sometimes I even quote myself." Masterbeef.

Jacob, Why didn't you review c3?

No quote for you. HAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Redeyesdemon, the second story isn't too shabby, so anyone else should check it out. Picks out a large neon sign that says READ HIS STORY.

"I found it, I found it!" Family Guy He totally ripped off the line they just said.

Cooper Russell, man if your action is good, I might as well give up, but I still have a shot, right?

"If life is a circle and we can draw circles, can I see your butt?" My friend hitting on a chick.

Tayter, Sorry I couldn't resist.

"Hey, look who's on trial." Inter Pool.

Sir-dik-dik, I finally got a quote that I like enough to make it my calling card. "I knew you would be okay if you landed on your butt." Leon in Resident Evil4.

If you guys haven't seen Robot Chicken, it is sooooooooooooooooooo funny, like Leon in Resident Evil4.

So until later, if your going to fall, fall flat on your ass.


	5. I gave you my blades, you gave me your l...

Sir-dik-dik at it again.

This will be a long story.

So stick with me.

It's me SDD, you know the dude that's been writing this story and I will no doubt finish. This is my favorite chapter because of the fact that I gave it my favorite title, so here it is, chapter5, I gave you my blades, you gave me your love. Disclaimer, I don't own Fable, as we all know.

Raven looked around at the place before looking back at the leader. "So… when do I leave?"

"Don't be foolish boy, you first have to undergo some 'special' training so meet me in the backyard with the trainer." The old man was walked to the back as Raven looked at the large men and women eating in the cafeteria he felt a bad feeling come over him. "Why don't I like that "special"?" Raven walked through the twin doors leading into the main all where he saw the assassin setting there doing nothing.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Raven asked in a confused voice. All he did was stare at him with the false eye and he started to feel slightly uncomfortable. He walked into the backyard and was shocked. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The trees were green and weren't disrupted except the occasional archery range and fighting circle and then there was the large wall with circles panted on one side and the other had blood stains on it.

"So, are you ready?" The old man smiled as he instructed to the trainer to the wall. Raven I want you to come where the trainer and put your hands above your head straight against the wall. Raven put his hands against the wall and stood there, "So what will this do for me again?" The old man smiled and bars rapped Raven's hands and feet and lifted him. The trainer took off his glove and looked up at Raven's worried face. "This is will build your endurance against continues hits to the gut and chest; you don't know how many students we had run away after this exercise." The trainer started to hit him hard in the stomach each hit making Raven spit up blood. The brutal beating lasted for ten minutes until Raven was dropped from the chains and passed out. The trainer picked him up and blew a whistle into his ear and woke him up. "Give me eight laps boy. Raven go up and ran as fast as he could continually falling flat on his face more and more blood came from his cuts as he fell. After three laps of this he threw up all over the forest ground and he continued until three hours later he was done. "Now we will get to dodging." The instructor blew his whistle as he ran to the archery range picked up a bow. Finally, an activity he was good at he thought to himself, but he was wrong. The trainer pointed to the field meaning that Raven would dodge the arrows. He was so tired after the third shot it made contact grazing his cheek. He would repeat this training for two years until he was ready to leave.

It was Raven's twentieth birthday and it was ironically the time to leave. He got up packed all his stuff suited up and left. Before he was able to leave his room and owl with a letter in it's mouth sat there and then it was shot with an arrow and the letter slipped in. He picked it up and unfolded it. The handwriting was perfect unlike anything he ever saw before and he read it out loud,

"If you go after this blade you will burn in the depths of Hell." Raven laughed at the note as he stuffed it in his pocket and left his room, but outside was a good-by part and a birthday party all in one. He looked at all the people and the largest grin was on his face because they all had Thank-Avo-your-gone signs with the largest smiles on their faces. The leader of the group motioned him to come nearer and smiled, "You know why we held the dagger while you trained?"

"I thought it was to make sure I wouldn't stab anybody." Raven looked at the old man's face with a large smirk.

"Not quite." The old man whistled on his fingers and a blacksmith came out with a finely crafted blade with a scabbier made of diamonds. "Just a little appreciation gift." The master looked happy as Raven looked at the blade with small tears in his eyes. No one ever gave him a gift for his birthday and now that he was twenty-one this was a hell of a gift. "Of course I can't send you alone so I will send me apprentice with you, Stranger." The assassin with the false came out n the same old outfit again as they walked out the door and was given the biggest goodbye party ever. He looked and for the first time in two years, he back in society. He walked out and was near the darkwood entrance when a cop looked at the blade and got jealous.

"Son you need not a blade of such beauty as I do." The man thought he would scare Raven but Raven just pushed him aside. The man turned around and kicked Raven in the back but it was like kicking steel. Raven grabbed the man's foot and twisted it 180 degrees. The officer fell over screaming in pain as Raven revealed his new sword and was about to stain it but three arrows got to him first. He turned around and saw his old friends James.

"So where have you been?" James' body was now rough and his voice cold as steel.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked inspecting every inch of James' new body.

"Lady Grey declared a stop on the Hero's Guild and a stop to the Academy so the army has weakened and the whole place has gone to bloody Hell with this war against Bandits." James had no expression to go with this statement, as he must have learned about the truth of emotion they are the real killers. "So what happened to you?" James said this one starting too warm up to Raven like the old friend he is.

"I just graduated from…" but before he could finish Stranger put his hands over Raven's mouth preventing him from finishing that sentence. James drew his bow but Stranger just shot him a look with his false eye and James slowly lowered his bow like it was against his will.

"I don't think that blabbing our secret would be wise." Stranger's soft but cold voice filled his ears as they walked by the frozen James. He released Raven and they walked through the woods.

"Before we get to Bowerstone, I have a few questions for you." Raven looked over to the assassin bodyguard.

"Go ahead, it's a long walk to Bowerstone."

"First, what technique of the assassin cloak do you use, because I couldn't sense you at the tournament." Raven looked interested at Stranger as he looked at him.

"The version of the assassin cloak I use is one like no other, it is the original version of the assassin cloak and only the most skilled can comprehend." Stranger looked at his hands with a sense of pride, "My father was the creator of the assassin cloak, it was a manipulated version of the assassin rush that is a very basic skill."

"Next, why are following me?" Raven looked more interested.

"I was told to be your bodyguard, nothing else so don't expect any favors." He looked rather serious.

"Finally, can I see your arm?" Stranger shot Raven an odd glance but he did what he was told to do. They both had the school's saying tattooed on their arm's and they both knew each other then like brother because they knew what each other must have gone through.

"By the way, what did you do to James?" Raven remembered the last question.

"It was something I'm not ready to talk about at this time and you probably won't want to learn." Stranger looked on as he slowly approached Bowerstone. The smell of rotting corpse and the horrible choking smell of the smoke made it impossible to believe this use to be Bowerstone.

"They said she did it on a whim on night after being attacked." Stranger's black hair remained motionless as he looked into the deep parts of the village. "I think you should go alone, I don't know how popular I would be with the locals." He used assassin cloak and sat there, "Go find a man with long black hair in the bar, just say, 'can I but you a ear?'" Raven gave him an odd look but nodded and went towards the bar as he did he felt like he was being watched. He entered the bar and it looked barren from what it looked like the last time he visited. There was only a handful of people, no bard and all the other people looked rather grim and tired like they were all wasted. He walked towards the bartender and asked for a glass of rum and a peace of meat. He sat down and began started to eat but a tall man fitting the description walked in. "Can I but you an ear?" Raven asked as soon as he came in. The locals laughed thinking the young man was drunk but the man took this as all seriousness and sat down with him.

"So ye' lookin' for that element but the only way to do that is to find the cave of lost prophets." The man put out a hand but Raven took a drink of rum and asked him,

"So how would I go about this cave?" Raven gave the man a funny eye and he was about to answer but two arrows hit the door and the people in the bar scattered. "Damn these bandits!" The man got up and with drew his broadsword and ran out there, Raven closely behind finally got to test out his blade. Sixteen bandits awaited them with their short swords and pickaxes ready to chop them up but Raven had better plans. They split the group into two bunches and started their assault. Raven jumped up driving the blade into the skull of a bandit, blood squirted from his head as Raven withdrew the blade from his skull. The next two he got by using assassin rush getting behind the two and decapitated them. The fourth one tried to catch him with a blow to the shoulder but Raven swung his blade slicing the top off the blade stunning the bandit and then Raven cut off his leg from the knee up and stabbed him in the chest when he was down. Three more were dealt death by blade as he machine like cut their heads off their shoulders and dashing to the last two bandits. They drew two axes and one his cheek and this made Raven mad. He vanished and when he reappeared he was behind the bandit and he put his sword up and he started to bleed immensely as his feet fell from under him. The other tried to run but out thin air his head rolled off his shoulders as Stranger's bloody cat claws appeared in the field. They looked over at the large man he was covered in bandit blood as he held a living one's neck and he squeezed until his neck broke.

"Nice way to meet yah' ehe?" The man's scotch accent got to him.

"Heh, I prefer it this way." Raven called out to him.

**End of chapter5. **

I will look into writing a chapter to this story on Fridays and posting it late that night or early Saturday and sense I am getting more violent by the chapter I might have to edit it so I keep it PG-13. But now to the main attraction, The quote list. "I knew you would be okay if you landed on your butt.

Masterbeef, Insert joke here Did you forget about my second favorite quote, "I see that the president has armed his daughter with ballistics?" You did, know you now. By the way Re4 may be the most fun I have ever had scaring myself, admitt it there was some piss-your-pants-moments.

"You have the same blood as us." Chief Mendez.

Alice The Revan Thanks, you overwhelm with that feeling that you get when you kill a frog with a shotgun.

"Oh my God you killed Kenny, you bastards!" South Park.

Scull Boy, dude where is my car, dude, dude, dude, dude, man you better be a dude or I just wasted precious time.

"Buckle your seat belts cause this is going to SUCK!" Xplay.

Sand Trout, Hey I'm winning the popularity contest cause my story has only five chapters and over thirty reviews and you have six chapters and thirty reviews so I'm the winner.

" It seems of the last of the dope." Green day doing my favorite song of all time, Homecoming.

Redeyesdemon did you like my ideas I hoped they helped.

"But hey who's on trail?" Interpol.

Tayter, enough said.

No quote

Cooper Russell, Your story still rocks.

" I'm really not okay." My Chemical Romance."

That's it for this chapter and next week expect a new chapter.


	6. you don't know what they do to guys like...

Guess who?

Sir-dik-dik

Oh yhea.

Hey everyone I like to be with you right now but I rather do something else. Oh wait, I am here huh? Okay let's see what's happen in my life. I got my grades for interim, good as always. All but the high C I got in math, stupid advanced probability test; I made a thirty-five. Everything else was an A. I got a new Internet service provider so you won't have to wait eight days for a review from me. Sorry if I haven't been able to get to reading a few favs it's because my computer won't let me read anything new past the twenty second of Jan. If you for some reason Emailed me during this time period I didn't get it. I would like to apologize to CR, man I thought that you were making fun of all of use beside you and a few others so sorry for that. If you want I will kiss your ass.just kidding I do want to address how bad the first chapter of A day in the shoes was. The second will be better, I promise! I'm thinking of making a short film on Fable on an Internet sight. There was a big question about my age and where I live once everyone found out that Tayter was twelve, so here is a mini bio,

Age, 14 going on fifteen.

Weight, fat

Lives in NC.

Does, works odd jobs and fixes computers for cheap prices. So here it is chapter six named after a Chemical Romance song, You don't know what they do to guys like us in Prison Part one.

The bandits were attacking from the other side of the village this time they were bent on destroying it. Two ran up a hill and cut the throat of a young child hiding in a corner. This infuriated Raven and he dashed over there in a blink of an eye. He cut the bandit in half with his new blade. Blood gushed from his wounds as Raven found another bandit about to slay more people but he grabbed him by the neck.

"So, why do you wish to kill these people?" Raven was squeezing so hard that the Bandit's eyes turned red with blood. There was no answer so Raven snapped his neck in half. He threw the corpse on the ground and was bout to help the people when another bandit threw him through a window in a house. The house was lavish and the walls were covered with heads of defeated Boulverines and traders feathers. Three bandits busted in but no one was there. Raven then drooped in from rapture and decapitated all three of them in one foul swoop. He ran out there to find that stranger ran off and the large man was also gone. He shot off a lighting signal but no reply, just a stick to the back of the head.

"New law of Bowerstone states that any magic use is forbidden." A cop in a red uniform stated as he carried Raven off to prison.

When they entered the prison Raven was still knocked out and the inmates were not in a happy mood.

"Fresh meat ey'" A tall man wearing a prison uniform and a large tattoo that was a with large sun around it. The guards said nothing as they threw Raven in a cell naked but a pair of prison clothes to wear when he got up. Raven would sleep in the prison bed for two hours before an unexpected dream woke him up.

"Can he here me? Oh, um Raven, Raven? Can you hear me boy?" The man from the academy spoke loudly. Raven's head throbbed as he replied.

"I'm up, but where the hell am I?" Raven looked around and there was two rough looking men sleeping in the cells beside him.

"Sorry about that. We had to call Stranger and Wilford back before things got out of hand." He sounded serious.

"Oh what, am I just some kind of tool?" Raven was about to yell but he figured that his cellmates would appreciate it more if he didn't.

"We are sorry but we had to let you go to jail, we think that the first portal may be there." The Master was now on the edge of his seat waiting for a response.

"He said… to go to some kind of cave or something, I don't even know where my stuff is.

"That's okay, an old archeologist is in here for theft and he knows where the portal is and I think you will have to figure out a way to get those." Raven felt the Master leave.

"Hello, hello… damn that old man." Raven fell back to sleep until the morning.

At sunrise the cell was filled with the sound of twenty angry roasters yelling at the sun to go back down. The cellmates all got up and quickly got dressed. Raven followed to blend in.

"So what are you in for?" A harden old man looked at Raven with a weird smile. Raven had no real knowledge so he thought of a lie.

"I killed a women then ripped her spine out and beat her husband with it and hung their heads on my wall, until the cops found it." Raven laughed out the thought of him believing this story but he did.

"In the name of Avo, how much gold does this man owe you?" The man looked repulsed as the boy got dressed.

"More then you could ever know." Raven had a bad feeling that this story would come back to haunt him.

"It's your first day here right, hey my name is Ryan." The man put his hand out but Raven just looked at him.

"Sorry, I don't shake." Raven looked at him blankly.

"Wow, it's like each day they bring in more and more freaky-ass people into this prison." Ryan turned to his other cell and talked to his friend until a guard dressed in red walked down the cell room and kept walking till he reached the center.

"If you hadn't noticed by now, we have a new resident in your home why don't you show him around and maybe this time try not to kill him." The man released them and instructed them to five laps around the track. This was no problem for Raven because he was use to getting his as kicked then running a track double he length eight times. He finished first and got to the breakfast line and grabbed a tray. The tray looked bigger then all the rest but another man stooped him.

"Hey that's my tray punk!" A large man with an incredibly long beard yelled out him.

"This is yours huh? Then take it from me." Raven moved the tray just as the man reached for the tray and then landed an uppercut on the man's jaw. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be eating. Raven took the tray and got whatever they were serving, it tasted like old shoes with lemon so he stomached it down and went on. The man from the cell beside came over and sat down with him.

"Saw what you did over their, hell everybody did. You should watch your back though. The gang, the Astros have strong ties around here and you should watch your step, that was their big man Wally. If your lucky, they may let you in for what you just did, no one has the guts to fight against Wally and you drooped him with one blow." He seemed very excited about the matter.

"I'll remember that when I start to care.

Now for the quote list. Happy pappy?

Redeyesdemon, Thanks for the thanks. Sorry that I haven't read c4 my computer messed up and now I got a new service so I'll get to that.

"I done handicap lighting." VF4

MasterBeef, I could talk all day about RE4 but I chose not to. BTW do you live in the states?

"You have the same blood as us." Mendez RE4

Alice redqueen. There are to many Alice's need to make up mind.

"Dik Dik!" Xplay

Tayter, They now know we have the same blood.

"Finish him, or her!" MK

Sand Trout, I umm can't think of anything to say.

"Bloopers, in space!" Robot Chicken

CR, dude I'm sorry, white flag.

"But hey who's on trial?" Interpol.

ATR, Alice the Raven, are you a bird.

"You are strange fishy aren't you?" Science teacher talking to herself.

Scull Boy, umm right.

"Buckle your seat belts cause this is going to suck." Xplay

LOTORdude, LOTOR, yes please.

"Your making me uncomfortable, could you Tivo it or something " Masterbeef.

Until next timeJeez that was short get ready for another chapter Fri to end the YDKWTDTGLUIP series. If you fall, can I fall with you?


	7. You don't know what they do to guys like...

Sir-dik-dik post more chapters then a writer…

Never mind.

Hey it's me and I'm back with the final part of the two part series, You don't know what they do to guys like us in prison and I aim to please. Now each week I will hi-light one person and compliment them on their work or generosity at the beginning instead of just throwing them in the end like a nobody. So here it is this week is… Alice Redqueen, thanks for your reviews and your right, Fable needs more kick ass chicks so here's one for ya'. Disclaimer, I don't own Fable or the song this chapter is named after. I listened to God Smack's Faceless while writing this chapter so expect intense gore and deleted f bombs.

Chapter seven, part two of You don't know what they do to guys like us in prison.

Raven sat down eating his food until everyone froze. A tall man came in with the A tattooed onto his chest. They all got up but Raven and he walked over to him. And picked him up by the collar and threw him into the ground.

"Now boy if you wish to can't say that around go oops yourself." He swore as he wiped Raven's tray off the table spilling the food on the table. Raven got up and hit him in the side of the head as hard as he could and it knocked him down to the floor. He got back up and grabbed Raven by the neck but Raven landed a swift kick to the groin.

"I honestly don't like that maneuver but I was hungry so maybe you can eat scrapes with the dogs where you belong." He started to eat the leader's food and everyone looked shocked. The leader got back up with a shiv and tried to stab Raven but Raven ducked and he got a biscuit.

"Damn it, I was going to eat that." Raven got up with the stabbed biscuit and started to beat the living crap out of him. First he kicked him three times in the stomach then landed an upper cut that sent him flying across the table and he slid over three tables of food until he stooped covered in food. He lay there for a good two minutes until he got up and directed all his boys to kill Raven. They all pulled out knifes and shivs and charged after him but before they got there a girl came out and she stopped them in their tracks with invisible chains. She looked at Raven and smiled.

"I've come to get you out." Her soft voice was playful but firm at the same time.

"Who are you?" Raven looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"I'm Ada." Her long hair was stuck to the back of her head like it was dirty but she looked like she was well taken care of. He looked at her and he started to walk of his tray on the floor.

"Only if you came sooner." He looked at the food and his stomach rumbled. "Before I can leave I need my stuff." He started to eat another person's breakfast and he then placed a fork in what's left and got up. "Any plans?"

"Get your ass up and start to take this seriously." Her voice just got a lot more serious. "I know where it is so follow me."

"First, how did you get in?" Pieces started to fall into place, as she seemed to become shadier by the second.

"Mind tricks." She informed him as she pointed to the guard that committed suicide with a butter knife in his throat.

"I see." Raven followed Ada to the center of the courtyard and three guards stopped them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" One guard in blue pushed them back.

"Take that blade and cut your head off." Ada commanded.

"Yes master." The guard took the blade and took his head clean off his shoulders.

"Nice, I want to learn to do that." Raven looked like a kid at a candy shop. They walked up a long case of stairs until they reached an all oak door that had words carved into it.

"What's the password?" The guard asked.

"Uh, mole's ass?" Raven joked around but the door opened and Ada used mind control to get the guard to get Raven his weapons and armor. He suited up and continued to walk forward until he stopped and realized that he was leaving the earth portal.

"Hey wait, we need to find the archeologist." Raven alerted her.

"We're heading that way if you would just shut up and start working." She seemed annoyed with him.

"Chill, were not running from anybody so just relax." He tried to comfort her but this just upset her more.

"Your just another f worded up kid who thinks he is the poop and is about to get his head cut off." She told him.

"I can fight anyone just as well and even better then you can, so shove it." He began to tire of her presents. They entered another part of the prison where there was more guards, the more important people he thought to himself.

"Stop…" Before a guard to finish Raven withdrew his sword and scrapped his chest and left him to bleed after he kicked him again. There was three more members of the Astors and Raven didn't miss the chance to kill them. He put his hand out and casted his favorite will spell toxic. It was a DOT spell that would slowly kill them. He walked towards a cell that was the archeologist's. He busted the cell open and the archeologist was there resting on the bed and he jumped.

"You guys scared the poop out of me!" He smiled as he looked at Ada.

"So you know where this portal is, do you?" Raven looked happily at him.

"So this is what you wanted? A trip to heck and back for the earth element? Well no go, sorry I won't do it." He crossed his arms.

"I love doing things the hard way." Raven smiled as he pulled his blade and pressed the man against the wall. "Now if you favor having a head I would advise you to tell me where the portal is, but that's just me."

"Okay I'll take you but that's all, you'll just have to kill me after that." They got up and started to the courtyard to the far end where there was a tall statue with a hole in his chest. "Stab him in the chest with the blade and it will move backwards but there is a part of a long saying that I couldn't figure out, maybe you could?" Raven stuck the blade into the statue and it moved! The puzzle was under its feet that read, "Finish me and I shall finish your business. The puzzle had part of a saying that Raven knew well but no way of craving it in and it wouldn't open for his voice. He placed his arms down on it and the ink from the tattoo rubbed off onto the statue. The tattoo on his arm seemed to fade a little bit but he would worry about that later.

"Now once you enter there you can't come back without the earth element so be careful." The portal slide open and Raven stepped in and disappeared.

"Do you think that he will ever come back, alive at least?" The man asked.

"If he is anything like his father he will, just like Ryan did." Ada looked on as she took her knife and cut the man's throat, "Don't need you telling any secrets now do we?"

Raven landed hard on his butt as he looked around, it was like a huge forest but the roof was covered over with a mountain's inner cave. He got up and the loud sound of buzzing was around him as two giant pray mantises jumped out and cut Raven on the face.

"All right, now this is getting interesting." He drew his word and was ready to fight.

End of chapter7.

Cool wasn't it. Tell me how to make it better, I'm always up for a good idea or two.

Now for the totally useless quote list.

Masterbeef, Arizona? Christ are we far away or what, check last chapter. Don't tell them where I got the chick's name from, wink, wink. Also in RE4 I went back and started a second time through and I realized something, when you get Ashley in the cut scene where you first see Settler she kisses Leon on the neck. Plus I got everyone in Merc. Mode and I have to say, I wish you could play as Kruaser in one player mode cause he kicks major ass in Merc mode Four star at the temple.

"You have the same balls as." RE4 outtakes.

Sand Trout, what no review for c6, no quote for you.

Alice the raven, collage must be hard, you say a lot of things that make no sense like me.

"Do you smell that, do you smell that, it's what the MF Rock is cooking." My good friend.

Red eyes Demon, Two Ryans and we both scare people, me more then you.

"You have the same first name as us." Me being Mendez from RE4.

Lotordude, my English likes LOTOR too much. She thinks hobbits are sexy, scary.

Insert quote here.

That's all fokes until next time, something about falling here.


	8. The Earth Temple

SDD has a new Email address and he added a little extra to his bio.

So here is your update.

Happy?

Hello everyone and you rock. If you even bothered to read this you are smart. Thank you for reading the best FABLE stories up here. Okay so maybe I am a little hopeful but I'm up there, I asked Jeeves. What happened to the Apprentice? I guess it got fired. Now I'm far ahead of everyone review wise so I'm happy and willing to put more chapters up. So here it is chapter8, The Earth Temple.

Raven's cheek was cut by one of the seven foot mantises and wasn't too happy about that. He withdrew his blade and pierced the chest of the bug. Green blood gushed from his wound as two others came over to fight him. They screeched loudly sending a horrible echo over the cave. Raven covered his ears and smiled, 'It will take more than a few good screams to kill me." He withdrew his blade and drove it into the ground making the ground shake uncontrollably. The earth shattered and the two mantises fell into a large pit. Raven then lifted a large bolder and threw it into the pit crushing the two mantises. The trees around him revealed the hundreds of mantises around him. Again he revealed another cocky smile and swiped the ground in a circular motion forming a large funnel of blades that swallowed all the mantises. Limbs flew all over the place as he collected one of their blades, it would make a could sharpener for his blade. He walked down deeper into the mouth of the cave witch, as he got deeper, was filled with the sound of buzzing wings. He looked up and there were millions of tiny mantis creatures all half the size he fought. He decided not to mess with them and continued down the pit running until he heard voices. He stood against a large boulder placed oddly in the middle of the forest. It was a clearing where a tall man with no shirt stood fighting a ninja and what looked like a girl with ribbons.

"The master sent use to get what's the Hero's Guild." The man in the assassin clothes vanished and tried to strike the man by cutting his arm off but the man just grabbed the blade and his neck choking the ninja. He then broke the blade and drove the blade through his neck. Blood pored from the wound as the ninja fell over dead. The next person standing there was a young girl with twirling ribbons in her hands. Raven had no clue what they were going on about and how she was going to use those as weapons. The tall man then lurched forward and missed the girl's neck by a few inches as she jumped off of his arm. She span the ribbons and whipped them at the man's back. It ripped flesh and small amounts of blood trickled down his back. His face became stern and he put out his fist. Demon like nails grew from his hands as his back slowly regrouped and the wounds covered with skin. He then charged at her with an insane amount of speed and then thruster his nails threw her chest. He recalled the nails and he slowly walked away from the girl letting her bleed to death. Before Raven got a chance to charge him someone knocked him out from behind.

Raven woke up in a cell guarded by things that looked a lot like Hoobes and trees put together. Their red dark skin hand many spikes but their heads resembled something of a Hoobe's but only much, much more uglier. Raven was handcuffed by chains and sealed in by a steel bar door. Raven silently broke the handcuffs at the wrist holders and slapped it around the demon guarding his cell. After he sealed it he then concentrated his will and sent a killing volt of electricity flowing through the creature. He got up and kicked the cell door out in perfect shape. His sword was next to a sleeping creature so he had to be quiet, or kill the thing first. He took a rock he found and threw it as hard as he could. The rock went through its skull like paper and killed it in an instant. He took back his blade and scabbier and ran toward the end of the cell he was in but then ten of the things busted in. He took the prison door and ripped it in half. He then through it like a boomerang killing five on each side of him. The bodies were severed in half and then he heard a whole mob of them coming.

"Damn, where are they all coming from." Raven asked himself until he realized that he could understand what they were saying, they were speaking in English.

"Come on, hurry up, it will be getting angry soon if we don't feed it." One of them said. "It will be very pleased with the prisoners." The other one said. If they were bringing prisoners he better run but curiosity got the best of him as he decided to follow them down until the forest became more and more bare. They finally reached a part where it was just another opening for another cave but something was odd. He could fell the ground shake under him.

_"Where is my DINNER?" _It yelled as parts of the top of the cave fell over him. The demons to him and brought out three cells with people in it. Three demons started turning a gear until a large gate opened. A monstrous earth troll appeared and killed everything around him in furry as he wasted no time eating the prisoners.

"I guess the only way to get to the earth element is by killing him." Raven took out his blade and casted a will spell called, Beast Tamer. It had no effect on the troll as it only made it angrier. He then dashed between its legs and took the blade and ran it through his skull. The blade merely bounced off the creature's rock solid skin as it caught Raven in its grip. It started to crush Raven as he used some more will energy to break free with Force push. It let go in anger and tried to step on him but Raven raised his sword and it pierced the troll's foot. It fell over in pain and it rolled over and over in a blind furry crushing more demons while he was at it. Raven jumped on top and drove the blade into its face. It screamed in pain as it grabbed Raven and flung him into a tree. This sent Raven flying into a tree knocking him and the tree over a cliff. Raven was out cold but even in the cave a warm breeze was felt as it swept through. Raven then woke up and placed his blade into the side of the mountain and flung himself back to the creature's cave. The hilt of his blade grew red as he vanished and reappeared. His hilt no longer grew red as the large beast crumbled to a rubble pile. The real Raven came back and he took the key that was inside him along a special ruby. There was a large door behind the Troll's room and the key fit just right.

"So I see you've gotten this far. I must say I am impressed. You made it through my men, my bugs and even my pet. No one has ever gotten this far so what is it that you've come here for; riches, women?" The man was older and was built like a train as his muscles moved as he talked.

"I've come for the earth element." Raven said coldly. All the man did was laugh.

"You're just like your father, so confident." I will show you what I learned about confidence myself. The man stuck Raven in the jaw and hen picked him up and threw him into the roof. Raven came down bleeding from his mouth breathing heavily. He got back up and he kicked the man in the chest. The man just took his leg and tossed him into a corner almost breaking Raven's ankle. Raven got back up and strikes him with his blade and caught his arm. It didn't break the skin as the man picked Raven up and threw him across the room. Raven once again got up and tried to kill the man but just like last time he was beat down. The man threw a punch to his stomach that made Raven cough up blood.

"You're just like an annoying fly, one needing to be killed." The man grabbed Raven by the throat and started to break Raven's neck but Raven ripped off the man's arm.

"Dad says hi."

The end of chapter eight, the Earth Temple.

Now for the quote list. There are only three people I get to talk about.

KiteTheKaitsume, sorry if I got your name wrong but I like doing a quote list and so does all the other people but I thank you for your opinion and no I was not referring to Ronock the axe.

"Long ago I cared." Me at school.

Masterbeef, So I can't use the nose ring joke eh. So you secured the rights, so you secured the rights to Mendez in RE4. I say BS. So now for some My Chemical Romance quotes. I also forgot to ask, what is ruinscape? Sorry never heard of it but Tayter plays it so have fun. If I did play It would be, Sir-dik-dik101.

"You're not okay like us."

"Like us, you never told us what you did for a living."

"Never again, never again like us."

"You only go so far to berry it like us."

"You'll live again and you'll laugh again like us."

"You don't know what they do to guys in prison like us."

"To the end like us."

"You're not much a poet but a criminal like us."

"You want honesty like us."

"You work at Cemetery Drive like us."

Alice the Raven, you rock so much that I couldn't think of a quote.

"Bloopers in Space!" Robot Chicken.


	9. The brains behind the oppperation

Sir-dik-dik can't eat and type at the same time so buzz off.

I really have to thank everyone for the support and criticism I've been getting. I really do want to know what I've been doing wrong so getting what I did right and wrong are highly requested. I want to thank Mark20 for the last review I will listen to what you recommended and I recommend people to go read your story cause it's got some major potential. So here it is the 9th chapter to this epic trilogy, yes there will be two stories dealing with the after advents of this one all dealing with the words breaking in them, The brains behind the operation. Disclaimer, I don't own Fable as much as I would like to.

Blood poured from the wound as Raven tossed aside the severed arm to the ground. The man's eyes were red with rage as Raven came in for the finishing blow by charging the blade through the man's stomach. The injury would have been fatal to any body else but the man took the blade out of his stomach and threw them both into a wall. The wounds sealed over but he did not grow back his arm, he then jumped back to the ledge that was behind him.

"Before I go all out, I wish for you to pass one more test." He smiled.

"More test? I fell like I'm back in school." Raven drew his sword but all the man did was whistle and out came a giant mantis about the same size as a rock troll came out with bloody claws.

"I just fed the mother mantis so your death will be a slow one as it plays with your corpse." He laughed as he vanished to leave them to fight. It came out swinging towards Raven but he was too quick to for her. He just jumped on top of each one and running his blades across its wrist. It screamed out as it flew up in the air and came down hard using double claws trying to kill Raven for a hardy snack. Raven again dodged out of the way this time being more offensive. He climbed up the thing's arms going to sever its head off but it shook him off in a violent rage as he tried to kill another time driving the blade into its chest. Green blood poured through the wound as he retreated to finish it off with another charge. Before he could cast it the beast threw off its mighty claws at him. It caught Raven in the side and it vanished? It was an illusion that he casted the real Raven was just above her with his sword raised and he put it back in his scabbier. "Okay now where was I again?" He spoke out loud as he continued to the hand motions and chats required to prefect the spell. The beast again raised its right arm and began to swipe towards Raven, he did nothing. Right before it hit Raven the arm fell off. Green blood squirted from his arm, as Raven the yelled out the name off his will spell, "Inferno!" A ring of fire circled Raven as flames covered the mantis. It fell over screaming and kicking for dear life as it went down, dead at last. The man walked out and started to chat with Raven.

"My name is Vladimar, the guardian of the earth element and servant of the king Torment." He took out a small orb that it brightened the cave's dark walls with a bright brown color.

"What kind of name is that?" Raven asked as he withdrew his blade ready to finish his match with Vladimar but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He took his remaining arm and drove it and the orb into himself. There was a bleeding cavity in Valdimar's chest and then what ever he had took effect. His skin became the color of clay and his arm came back. Spikes popped out of his back as a long mutated tongue formed. His arms grew mantis blades and he looked at Raven and laughed. He jumped up and drove his claws into the ground next to Raven. Raven then landed a combo of blows to his face all, of which were lethal. It just left a few scratches on his face and he got up and sliced Raven in the chest with his blades. His armor protected him from most of the blow but still it had taken a toll on Raven. The cut was deep and slowly bleeds but it felt like something else was in there.

"I hope you like my special gift, it is a parasite to turn you into one of my worker mantises." He was now big and sturdy but he couldn't run as quick enough to caught up with Raven. Raven then jumped off the cave wall and tried to drive the blade in, it would either kill Vladimar or break the blade and Raven took bets on the blade going his skin but was wrong. I chipped and the top part shattered.

"Let me guess… killing you will heal me?" He said as he used heal but nothing happened.

"Very good, your smarter then what I took you for." He laughed.

"Your not the first person to tell me that today." Raven smirked as he really panicked. He used the broken shard and charged it into the gut of Vladimar. Blood came out as he slowly removed the blade putt in the scabbier over it. The small orb fell out of his chest and Raven picked it up. The blade glowed and eerie red as he combined the blade with the orb. He felt like he was remembering something he long forgot. It was a spell, Rock Solid; it was called as the incantation played through his mind. He also felt what was ever in the cut go away but then he heard the sound of clapping.

"Congratulations, you've managed to defeat one of my fathers worst men. I was thinking of ways to kill him but I can only manage one element at a time." It was a tall redheaded boy holding a legendary kitana.

"My lucky day, two for the price of one." Raven took out his blade and Ren froze in his tracks.

"You… you broke the blade?" Ren looked shocked at the sight of the broken tip of the blade. "You don't deserve a blade of this magnitude, give it to me or die." He held out his hand but all Raven did was smirk.

"You'll have to take it from my cold dead body." Raven then charged the boy but missed by a long shot. Ren then kicked Raven in the face and out came his blade. "I will give you one chance before I lose my patience, now give me the blade." He stroked the blade across the floor and a large wall of fire swept across the cave. The fire would either burn down the whole place or choke Raven to death.

"Damn, you're fighting cheap." Raven used force push to try to get a clear view but he was gone. Ren then put his arm around Raven's neck and almost broke it and pushed him down and picked up the sword. He lifted the blade two inches and it happened, a volt of energy sparked and cut his hand severely.

"Makes sense, his father wouldn't let anybody hold what he once use, damn that old man. Ren cleared the fire and made a path for him to leave. "I hope you like my own personal hell!" Ren called out as the unconscious Raven lay in his grave if he didn't wake up soon.

"So, Ren, did you mange to retrieve the sword?" A tall man walked over to his son.

"No father, the sword is covered by a barrier that would sever my hands if I tried to carry it here." Ren bowed to his father.

"This is disappointing, although to be expected, I do not enjoy failure." The man shocked his son with electricity to a point where he could hardly move.

"Sorry…father…where…is…my…brother?" Ren coughed up blood.

"I sent him to get the young boy I asked for." He pointed to the ceiling; it was covered in artifacts and drawings of a great ruler restoring the lands. "One day we will find the savior, but this one isn't what we want. He will bring nothing but destruction to us if he were to get it. This boy however may be just what we are looking for. The other's father betrayed the army of Alister and attacked him, thus ending the war. As they always say, once a traitor always a traitor, it's in his blood." The man said getting up from his seat.

"You must admit though he is a very skilled warrior but has no chance of living now, I made sure he would never get out." Ren smiled as he thought of his victory.

Three men in assassin armor and covered in demon blood walked out of a just cleansed area of darkwood. As they told each other how much they had accomplished in the past few days Alex waited outside.

"So this is the man that has cleared out most of the forest is it?" Alex asked as his blue hair waved through the wind.

"What is it that you want?" The boy's father asked.

"I came here for Claudio, the youngest one." Alex pointed at him and spoke to him. "Go on Claudio, kill them, you're better off with me." All of the colors from the boy's eyes were gone as he took out his two hooked blades. He tore into his father's back and decapitated his sister.

"Good, you are just as good as they say you are." Alex smiled as he walked with the boy into the darkness.

End of chapter 10. Yes I know the ending was a cliffhanger but I don't feel like writing anymore.


End file.
